Paige-Spinner-Manny Love Triangle
The love triangle consisting of Paige Michalchuk, Manny Santos, and Spinner Mason occurred during the fourth season of Degrassi: The Next Generation. Spinner was in the center of the love triangle. History Overview Though Paige Michalchuk and Manny Santos were never on particularly friendly terms, considerable tension arose between the two when Paige's boyfriend Spinner began growing closer to Manny after the two flirted at a fundraising car wash. Season 4 In Anywhere I Lay My Head, Manny is in charge of the Spirit Squad while Paige is sick with the flu. Manny is busy organizing a car wash to help raise money for the squad. She passes by Spinner playing with the his drumsticks in the hallway, which gives her an idea. She sweetly asks Spinner if he can ask Craig to get Downtown Sasquatch to play at the car wash, since she would rather not ask Craig herself, due to her messy relationship with him which ended the year before. Spinner promises to discuss the matter with Craig. Later, when the band, along with Downtown Sasquatch's newest member Ashley, is practicing at Craig's, Spinner brings up Manny's proposition (though without mentioning that Manny herself made the request). Craig insists that the band is not ready to play publicly, but Spinner argues that playing at the car wash would provide them with some exposure. Surprisingly, even Ashley says that Spinner has a point. Craig reluctantly agrees, even after some hesitation when Spinner finally reveals that playing at the fundraiser was Manny's idea. At the car wash, Spinner and Manny flirt shamelessly; play-wrestling, hugging, and chasing each other around Degrassi's parking lot. All the while, Craig looks on suspiciously, and takes a picture of the two of them sharing a particularly affectionate moment. In Islands in the Stream, Hazel shows Paige the picture Craig took of Manny and Spinner flirting at the car wash, but Paige shrugs it off, claiming that Spinner and Manny are just good friends. Hazel insists that Paige deserves better than Spinner, and that Spinner has been taking advantage of Paige. Paige responds with a snarky comment about Hazel's relationship with Jimmy, and the topic is dropped. Later on, Paige breaks up with him after she saw Spinner and Craig fighting over Manny at the movie theatre where she worked, which caused her to get fired. Later in the season, Spinner and Manny begin dating in Bark at the Moon, but Manny breaks up with him once she finds out he was involved in the tragic school shooting in Eye of the Tiger. Trivia *Before this love triangle, Manny and Paige were rivals. *They were all friends with Marco Del Rossi. *Paige had a conflict with Manny's best friend and Spinner's wife Emma Nelson. *They all worked on Kevin Smith's film Jay and Silent Bob Go Canadian, Eh!: Paige and Manny both appeared in the film, though Paige's scenes were cut, while Spinner was one of the caterers. *According to the season 5 finale High Fidelity, Spinner and Manny were having sex during their brief time dating. Timeline *Started: Anywhere I Lay My Head (405) *Ended: Islands In The Stream (406) **Reason: Paige broke up with Spinner after he was mistreating her and obviously had feelings for Manny. Gallery Manny_talking_to_Paige_and_Spin.jpg 464de.png F18a0eb3-7187-39a6-babb-d5a8e1e0d44a.jpg 1786785.jpg Degrassi_Season_4.jpg 777332.jpg Degrassi_S6.jpg Images_(29).jpg 625x300-degrassi-s3-group.jpg 2-brucas59_(2).jpg Season3fullcast03.jpg Season3fullcast02.jpg Season3fullcast01.jpg Season1-2.jpg Degrassi010710.jpg Season1-6.jpg Season1-9.jpg 20140403_C8570_PHOTO_EN_38816.jpg 9424200_orig.jpg 51abUCc9aUL_SX500_.jpg S1.jpg Ny07.jpg Season2fullcast.gif Category:Season 4 Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Love Triangles Category:Interactions